Computer systems can be utilized to display data in a visual format utilizing a server/client model where a server stores one or more data sets (such as data queried from a database to render different views, e.g., Chart, TreeMap, etc.), and transfers the data sets to a client via a file transfer mechanism. Once the client receives the file which includes the data sets, the client displays the data sets in order that a user may view the data sets. Certain computer systems facilitate the transfer of data from the server to the client via an Extensible Markup Language (“XML”) format, where an XML file is used to contain the data that is transferred from the server to the client. However, one problem with the XML format is that, when huge data sets are being transferred (in the order of thousands or millions of data points), the size of the XML file can grow to be very large, causing delays in the display of the data by the client, and other network bandwidth issues. Another problem with the XML format is increased overhead, as the client must parse the XML data after the server has transferred the XML file to the client in order to correctly display the data to the user.